


I wish I was someone better

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [4]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a character study of Billy Kaplan in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I was someone better

I wish I was someone better  
bright as a newborn star  
but I feel like my light is dying  
before it could get very far

I wish I was someone better  
endless like the universe  
but I found myself lacking  
even as I realized it could be worse

I wish I was someone better  
but the dying light will have to do  
this universe can expand still  
a collapsing star holds power too

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've written more accurate poems for other characters. It's surprisingly hard to write poems about angsty teenagers; especially since I didn't want this poem to be sad for some reason I can't really remember right now.


End file.
